Die Pforte des Lichts
by KurtisTrent
Summary: Die Fortsetzung von AoD aus Kurtis´Sicht.


Autor: Nanny(w)  
  
E-Mail: Nanny1304aol.com  
  
Titel: Die Pforte des Lichts  
  
Rating: PG-13 –  
  
Kommentar: Was mit Kurtis passiert, nach TRAoD. Aus Kurtis Sicht geschrieben. Randbemerkung: Ich bitte um Rewiew!  
Folgende Musik wäre angebracht zum hören:  
Hans Zimmer: Now we are free  
Black Hawk Down Soundtrack/ Gortoz a ran  
  
Still saß ich auf dem Boden, an die Wand gelehnt und atmete schwer. Die eisige Kälte umhüllte meinen Körper und die Schmerzen waren unerträglich. Ich wusste nicht worauf ich wartete, wusste nicht warum ich hier saß und ich wusste nicht, ob ich überleben würde. Blut strömte ständig aus meiner Wunde heraus und durchnässte mein T-Shirt. Selbst war ich nicht in der Lage mich zu verbinden oder etwas zu tun um das Blut zu stoppen. Ich schloss die Augen und lies meinen Kopf schlaff hängen. Die Schmerzen wurden immer unerträglicher, meine Kraft schwand und ich spürte wie meine Beine taub wurden. „Kurtis, Kurtis wo sind Sie?", eine allzu vertraute Stimme hallte durch die Dunkelheit. Ich wollte rufen, doch aus meinem Mund kam nur ein leises Stöhnen heraus. Schritte, sie kamen näher, nun waren sie schneller, doch dann erstarben sie. Federleicht berührte etwas meine Schulter und strich über mein Gesicht. Leicht hob ich meinen Kopf und sah eine schemenhafte Gestalt vor mir hocken. Ich wurde immer schlapper, mein Oberkörper rutschte zur Seite und ich knallte hart auf dem Boden auf. „Kurtis, halten Sie durch, wir..., Sie dürfen jetzt nicht aufgeben." Warme Hände glitten an mir herunter und versuchten meinen Oberkörper zu heben, auch versuchte ich mich mit aller Kraft aufzusetzen, doch ich schaffte es nicht. Mein nun eisiger Körper bewegte sich kein bisschen. Laute Schluchzer und ein leises Schniefen waren zu vernehmen. Langsam wurde es mir bewusst, ich würde es nicht schaffen, würde hier erbärmlich zurück bleiben, vielleicht sogar das Selbe Schicksal erleiden wie mein Vater, ich würde sterben... ´Verdammt, Kurtis du darfst jetzt nicht aufgeben´, meine Stimme hallte irgendwo in meinem Kopf wieder, ´warum nicht?´, fragte ich mich selbst ´Ich hab unerträgliche Schmerzen...´Sie, tu es für sie´... Meine Augen schlossen sich, ich spürte meine Hände nicht mehr und langsam erlosch jede einzelne Zelle meines Körpers. „Kurtis, nein, ich...ich..." ´Lara´, vergeblich versuchte ich meinen Mund zu öffnen und ihr zu antworten, doch ich hatte keine Kraft mehr, meine Energie schwand mit jeder Sekunde. „Kurtis, ich... ich liebe dich!", ihre traurige Stimme hallte von weit her. Auch ich wollte ihr die drei Wörter sagen, dich ich seid Jahren nicht mehr in den Mund genommen hatte, die Wörter, die ich sehr zu schätzen pflegte. Angestrengt versuchte ich zu antworten, ich wollte sie nicht in dem ungewissem weiter leben lassen, wollte sie nicht enttäuschen. Kalt, mein ganzer Körper wurde kalt. Die eisige Kälte breitete sich immer schneller aus. Ich hörte nur noch, hörte jemanden weinen und schluchzen ganz dicht an mir und dann spürte ich es, spürte hauch zarte Lippen an meinen und warme Tränen auf meiner kalten Haut. Obwohl es ein schmerzverzerrter Kuss war, war es der wohl schönste meines ganzen Lebens. Ich wollte noch einmal in ihre warmen braunen Augen blicken und das Gefühl von Geborgenheit empfinden, dass ich nie richtig bei einer Frau empfunden hatte. Jede noch lebende Zelle nahm ich zusammen und ich schaffte es zu guter letzt noch meine Hand um sie zu legen, dann verstarb alles.  
  
Um mich herum war es schwarz, es war kein Geräusch mehr zu vernehmen, keine Schmerzen, keine heißen Tränen in meinem Gesicht. Grelles Licht blendete mich und ich schirmte mit den Händen meine Augen ab, es wurde immer heller und lies meinen Körper vor Liebe entflammen. Die Lichtquelle war nun direkt vor mir, es war, wie ich ausmachen konnte, ein riesiges weißes Tor. Wenn ich dieses Tor durch schreiten würde, gäbe es kein zurück mehr, dass war mir bewusst. Aber ich wollte keine Schmerzen mehr, wollte nicht zurück und diese quälende Last auf mich nehmen.  
  
Doch dort, wo ich eigentlich hingehörte, in die Welt der Lebenden, war Lara, die Frau die mir sehr viel bedeutete, vielleicht wären wir glücklich zusammen gewesen...vielleicht... oder vielleicht würde ich alleine weiter leben, in einsamer Stille. Ich wusste es nicht und beschloss, hindurch zu gehen und ich hoffte auf der anderen Seite meinen Vater zu sehen. Mein Leben lief rasend schnell an mir vorbei, meine Kindheit, ich sah mich im Sandkasten spielen und baute eine Sandburg....mein erster Kuss, von einem blondhaarigem Mädchen....meine Schulzeit am College...das Stadium in dem ich die Fähigkeiten der Lux Veritatis erlernte...meinen Vater als Lehrer...meine Mutter, wie sie mich weinend umarmte...ich sah die Verbündeten der Lux Veritatis... mein erstes Mal mit Kassandra, sie gehörte ebenfalls zum Bund, doch kurz vor unserer Hochzeit, wurde sie brutal ermordet ...Jonathan, mein bester Freund, der sein Leben im Schattenkrieg verlor...meinen 30. Geburtstag, den ich mit allen meinen Freunden feierte...eine dunkle Gasse, in der ich angegriffen wurde...Lara, als ich sie das erste Mal im Café Metro sah...Paris...Lara, wie ich ihr das Gemälde wegnahm...Prag...Eckhardt...Gunderson, für den ich gearbeitet hatte...Boaz...mein Chirugai durch die Luft fliegen und zu guter letzt noch einmal Laras braune warme Augen... mein Lebensfilm war zu Ende. Eine Träne kullerte mein Gesicht hinunter, denn nun wusste ich es, ich hatte die Pforte des Lichts durchschritten, es gab kein zurück mehr, kein zurück in die Welt der Lebenden. Ich spürte nichts, ich war gefangen für alle Ewigkeit zwischen Raum und Zeit. Ich machte mir keine Gedanken über die Hinterbliebenen, ob sie trauern würden oder nicht, denn ich konnte es nicht, konnte mich nicht bewegen, mich nicht spüren, mich nicht sehen. Meine Vorstellung vom Tod war ganz anders, ich dachte, ich würde meinen Vater sehen, meine Uhrgroßeltern vielleicht sogar Kassandra aber hier war niemand, ich war alleine in meinem Universum und das bin ich immer noch, was mich traurig macht, da ich Lara nie wieder sehen werde. Ich weiß nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen ist, eine Minute? Eine Stunde? Eine Woche? Vielleicht ein Monat? Oder ein Jahr? Ein Jahrzehnt? Zeit existiert hier nicht. Mein Körper besteht aus purer Luft, aus dem Nichts und trotzdem existiere ich, obwohl ich tot bin, denn ich lebe in Lara, in ihrem Herzen und ihrer Erinnerung...  
  
Diese Fan Fiction wurde Dir präsentiert von www.larasgeneration.de 


End file.
